


Air play

by miyaicheese



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Breathplay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24538855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyaicheese/pseuds/miyaicheese
Summary: Stell hadn't of ever thought of it; at least, not until it sort of accidently happened. He thinks that his obsession over it is a temporary thing. He hopes this will wear off, simply because he really can't see Sejun being able to go through with it.
Relationships: Junell, Stelljun - Relationship, Stellvester "Stell" Ajero/John Paulo Nase | Sejun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Air play

**Author's Note:**

> writing exercise as I accidentally deleted my Coffee Prince chapter for update Σ(Дﾟ;/)/ good thing my drafts are per chapter

Stell hadn't of ever thought of it; at least, not until it sort of accidently happened. 

He had been on his stomach, cheek pressed into the pillow, Sejun moving behind him, frantic, non-sensical grunting and moaning. They were both near the edge, just about to tip over. He had tried to press back and meet Sejun's thrusts, desperate for that last little bit of stimulation. 

Sejun hadn't been expecting that and rocked roughly into him, knocking him off balance. The pillow slid and he ended up with a mouthful of cotton pillowcase and his nose pressed hard into the mattress. He could barely breathe, just the tiniest gasp of air getting to his lungs. 

His head turned funny, deep and dark, and Sejun felt alive along his skin. When he came just a second later, it was the most intense orgasm Stell had ever had. 

He thinks that his obsession over it is a temporary thing. It'll wear off in a week or so, just like the spanking and degrading dirty talk that Sejun, while obviously uncomfortable with, only did to please Stell. 

At the very least, he hopes this asphyxiation thing will wear off, simply because he really can't see Sejun being able to go through with it. 

Two weeks later, he has dozens of carefully hidden pornos on his hard drive, all of them featuring chocking or asphyxiation. When Sejun's hands brush along his jaw or collarbone, he fantasizes that Sejun wraps soft fingers around his neck, thumbs pressing against his adam's apple, slowing chocking the air out of him. He cums hard to those thoughts. 

Sejun looks at him like he knows Stell isn't completely with him when they're together like that but he doesn't say anything. That's his nature. 

After three weeks, Stell decides he needs it, somehow. With Sejun's hands, a belt, his face shoved into a pillow - anything. He tries jacking off with his face pressed into the mattress, but he can't get it right, not without Sejun behind him to help keep his balance, his knees keep slipping on the sheets. He hasn't noticed Sejun looking at him with concerned eyes at regular points in the day. 

After nearly four weeks, it surprises him when Sejun sits across from him on the couch in his apartment and asks if he will put his phone away for a moment. "Why?" He asks. "Because we need to talk," Sejun replies. He nods, slowly, setting aside phone, thinking this is the end. 

Sejun fidgets on the couch, suddenly looking everywhere but at him. "I-I... need you to tell me. About why you've been.... when we're together, why it's like you're not there. If it's some one else, or-" "It's not a person!" Stell nearly shouts and Sejun's eyes flash up to his. 

"Then what is it?" Sejun asks sadly. He swallows and bites his lip. 

"I don't think I can ask you for this." 

"St-Stell... just tell me." He sinks back into the couch. 

"It was an accident. I hadn't ever thought about it until a little bit ago." 

"It's been nearly a month that you've been acting strangely," Sejun says, and Stell suddenly hates how observant Sejun can be. "Just tell me." 

"I....," he closes his eyes, completely unable to look at Sejun as he says it. "I want you to choke me." 

He can hear Sejun's gasp, the way he moves from the creak of the springs in the couch. When he opens his eyes again, Sejun's face is flushed and he looks scandalized. 

"I'm sorry. I don't know why. I just do," he mutters, dejectedly. 

Sejun is utterly speechless until his brain catches up with the request. "You can die from that! It's not a harmless little bedroom kink, Stell!" 

"I trust you," is all he says. 

Sejun rubs his eyes and stands up, says "I need some air." and then leaves the apartment. 

He just keeps sitting there, staring at the space Sejun had previously been sitting. It's 2 AM or so, when he hears the front door open, close and the lock click. He turns a little in bed, watches as Sejun comes in and strips off his pants, jacket and scarf, then climbs into bed. He scoots closer and Sejun reaches for his wrist. "I can't." Stell makes a quiet whining noise in his throat. "I just can't, Stell." He presses his face into Sejun's shoulder, accepting that he's going to need to put this behind him, one way or another. "But there are other ways." 

Stell jerks up in bed. "What?" 

"I can't choke you," Sejun repeats. "But there are other ways of accomplishing asphyxiation that.... I think I could manage." 

"Like?" He asks, voice high and cheerful, completely at odds with the subject under discussion. 

Sejun doesn't say anything, just raises a hand to Stell's face, palm along his cheek and Stell gets the idea. 

"That'll work. I'm not picky. It's okay!" he says, nearly frantically with anticipating, pressing himself against Sejun. 

Sejun's hand moves up to his shoulder, pushing against it, wanting Stell to lie down, and he does. Flopping down immediately, hands over his head, staring up at the dark figure that is Sejun. He traces Stell's lips with his thumb, pressing the digit inside and Stell sucks on it, excited and terrified at the same time. 

When Sejun pulls it out, he wipes the spit off on Stell's cheek, but he doesn't care. He takes off Stell's boxers and then strips the rest of his clothes off. Stell sits up, just barely, just enough to get an arm around Sejun's hips and his dick in his mouth, Sejun moaning at the suddenness of it. It's silly, but it's like he's pouring all his gratitude into that blowjob, taking Sejun in deep to a point that is borderline uncomfortable. 

Just the thought of what is to come is making Stell hard but Sejun dragging a hand from his ass, up his back and then pinching at the base of his neck only makes the need worse. The thought has been plaguing him for nearly a month and he doesn't want to wait anymore. He sucks hard, and the suction is almost too much for Sejun who gasps and shudders. Sejun hard enough; experience tells him so, and he pulls away, lips red and shiny with spit. 

He takes a long look at Sejun, whose eyes are uncharacteristically serious. He turns around on the bed, flopping onto his back, legs on the side of Sejun's knees, canting his hips up. Sejun reaches for Stell's half-hard cock, but Stell bats him away.  
"Just fuck me already. I can't take it anymore." 

Sejun looks at him for a moment, before sighing and reaching over into the nightstand. He figures that if Stell is looking to be asphyxiated, he's probably not against a little roughness. With lube on his fingers Sejun presses two right in, soaking up the surprised happy sound that Stell makes.

He asks for the third before Sejun would have put it in. But he does so watching Stell's thighs twitch. He slips on the condom, grabs Stell's knees and drags him closer, pressing his cock in with nothing but a deep exhale as warning. 

Stell moans so loud it's nearly a shout, fingers scratching along Sejun's forearms. "Do it. Do it. Do it," he chants, like a perverted monk, and Sejun shakes his head in an exasperated way. 

With Stell essentially distracted, he takes his dick in hand, pumping in time with his thrusts. Sejun grabs his wrist, nearly stopping him, tries to talk, but Sejun's actions make it difficult. 

"I don't... want to.... come until....." 

"Fine, fine. Dammit," Sejun mutters, pressing even closer to Stell, so that their hips tight and flush together. Stell's legs up by Sejun's waist. He leans forward over Stell, making him feel small. "I'm going to be watching your eyes. The second they get too fuzzy, I'm letting go." 

Stell nods, and then Sejun pinches Stell's nose between this thumb and forefinger, holding Stell's jaw closed tight with his palm. Stell's lungs instinctively fight for air, his diaphragm moving up and down in jerky movements. Stell thinks it feel amazing. The terror, the unknown, Sejun's hand on his cock and smooth inside him, both like burning passion on his skin. 

His fingers scramble for Sejun's skin, one hand landing on the forearm of the arm that's holding his nose and mouth. Sejun almost pulls away, like that's what Stell was asking for. But Stell shakes his head and Sejun keeps fucking him while blocking his airways. 

Stell starts to feel drowsy, eyelids drooping, hands losing their grip on Sejun. His diaphragm stops working so frantically, like it's giving up. The edge's around Sejun turn fuzzy, as if Stell is viewing him through a pair of glasses that aren't his prescription. 

It's like his body is stopping but still has enough sense to feel. Where Sejun is touching him, his skin is alive, tingling in a way he hasn't ever felt before. And then it's gone, Sejun's hand off his face, instead rubbing softly over his chest while Stell's lungs gasp for breath. 

"Why, why'd you stop?" Stell manages to say after a minute, his voice oddly hoarse. 

"Your eyes got too fuzzy," Sejun says, like it's sensical, which it is. "I was worried." 

Except for Stell taking deep breaths and Sejun running calming hands over Stell's chest, they're both still. 

"How was it?" Sejun finally asks, almost sounding guilty. 

Stell's leg's twitch on either side of Sejun. "Amazing." He pulls one of Sejun's hands up to his face. "Don't stop. I'm okay now." 

Sejun's hand is relaxed over Stell's face, like he's contemplating whether he can do it again or not. But when his palm moves and locks Stell's jaw closed, Stell smiles, heart pounding in anticipation. 

Sejun starts fucking him again, picking up the pace, getting back to where they were right before he'd let go of Stell's nose and mouth. And once he's there again, pinches Stell's nose closed. It's even better the second time, when Stell knows he's going to come soon, with Sejun deep inside him and Sejun's hands all over his skin. 

He moans in his throat, body instinctively rolling towards Sejun, who takes Stell's cock back in his other hand. He feels heavy in Sejun's hand. Even though the pleasure there is like a distant buzz, something he's aware of but can't quite place. It starts to get closer though, steadily moving towards him until it's right in his face, like loud static. 

His body twitches and Sejun thrusts hard. His hands scramble again, grabbing Sejun around the knees, though Stell probably isn't conscious of where his hands exactly are, just that they're on Sejun somewhere. 

Sejun knows him well enough to be able to plan. Stell thinks it's weird that's collected enough during sex to do that. But at the same time thinks it's great, that they click like that. 

Even with the lack of enough oxygen, Stell is still Stell, the way his dick twitches and his body moves his still the same. Telltale signs of the few seconds just before he comes and when he does, Sejun lets go, air rushing back into Stell's lungs and for a second, his vision goes white, like a snowstorm. 

His body nearly convulses with the intensity of it, tightening around Sejun from the shock of it all, and he moans loudly, hands grasping at his hips. It seems like forever until Stell comes down from that high, still gasping, fingers digging into the skin of Sejuns knees. 

He can't quite focus his vision but he can tell that Sejun is looking down at him, face relaxed. Stell barely feels him pull out, his whole body still a little off and not quite back to normal yet. 

When Sejun runs a handful of tissues along his abdomen, cleaning it of his semen. He sighs, reaching up trying to pet Stell's arm, but he misses. Sejun laughs quietly. 

Sejun pulls the covers up over them and Stell is just about to pass out, yet he has the sense to say one last thing first. "That wasn't the last time, right?" 

Sejun clicks his tongue, exasperated, like he knows Stell is going to talk him into doing it again at least a few more times before his obsession is satisfied. "Let's worry about that later," he says. 

Stell mumbles something unintelligible and presses close against Sejun.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I did this kink it right? www
> 
> 2020.June.04 I hope everything's fine. I'm honestly worried but I trust them. I wish to see him smile genuinely.


End file.
